The instant invention relates generally to apparatuses for inhibiting cigarette smoking and more specifically it relates to a device for reducing cigarette consumption.
Numerous apparatuses for inhibiting cigarette have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to reduce the amount of cigarettes available to a person so as to reduce the number of cigarettes for smoking. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,560 to Shuttleworth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,033 to Pope and U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,118 to Karlsson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.